Crimson Hero: A sport with omake for love
by eurielle
Summary: Just like the manga, although more in the sport side than the romance. You could read some romance in the omakes. Warning: Rated K for some bad words. I don't think I have one for the first chapter though. I'll change it to K when I saw that there will be no bad words for the next chapt. I may not use them so.. 'shrugged'. And yeah, I should put sport in the genre but.. none
1. Game I

**Let's see, I wrote three fanfic and three in one omakes for Skip Beat! so..hmm, what if another fanfic for other manga? **

**Do you guys know Crimson Hero? Then, let's see what I can do for it.**

Nobara was walking from the supermarket to the dorm. She's very tired from the practice and she still has cooking to do.

She sighed. _Those guys doesn't need me. They could just ask Haibuki to cook for them. _Gosh, she's too selfish. She knew that they had a rough practice too and that all of them need her support.

She opened the front door and walk in to the kitchen. "Sumiyoshi-san, no food yet?" Naoto Tsuchiya demanded.

"Hmmp, you guys went home earlier than me, why don't you cook food for yourself?" she countered.

"That isn't fair, Nobara-chan," Tomonori Ichiba said. "We were very tired from practice when we got home every afternoon."

She leered at them, "Then what about me? My practice ends this late and I even need to cook food for you when I get home. Who's more tired between us?"

"Stop complaining already!" Yushiin Kumagai said. "Just finished cooking it already. And where is my pudding?" He looked at the other guys.

"Not me"

"Not here"

"Didn't saw it." They all denied.

"Grr." He scowled before going to his room. The guys left laughed.

"So how's the practice going?" Haibuki asked.

"Hmm? You mean the girls' practice?" she asked, he nodded. "Well, it's doing good. Rena-chan's doing great lately along with Goto-san. While Tomoyo-senpai and Mochida-san were practicing their strikes and settings."

"Really?" Tsuchiya chuckled. "We were so shocked when your team won six games straight. Then what about that Noda? Uhmm Kanako Noda, right?"

"Hmmm," she smirked, her eyes twinkling.

"Oh no, no, no, no." he hurriedly said. " I know what you were thinking. And no, I didn't ask about her 'cause I like her or something. It's just 'cause you left her out in your explanation."

"Coach Shima's working on her. I mean, she's great now. She can block so high too. And she strike real hard. But you know, Shima-san doesn't take any chances. Kanako is awesome and she and Shima-san were helping Yae-chan in her volleyball."

"Yae?" Ichiba asked.

"Ah yeah, you haven't seen her play huh?" she said. "Well, she's kind of new. Coach Shima is afraid that one of us were to face accident or something that's why she registered our three cheerleaders in the competition."

"Three cheerleaders?" Yushiin asked, already back in the dining room.

"Yeah," she nodded. " Yae, Mikakyo, and Jun."

"Are they even good at it?" he asked.

"They were part of the basketball team in middle school, same as Kanako before," she said defensively.

"Well, volleyball is not a basketball so I wonder if they could do just fine," he bantered.

"Of course, I know that. But they have hard training too and not only that they were trying their best." she said.

"Trying your best. Well that's good then," he said. Yushiin really like hard-working people, that's why he doesn't care if it's a newbie or what, he wants it to try harder.

She look at everyone. Ichiba and Tsuchiya were looking and muttering something about what they saw in the magazine that they were reading. Haibuki is listening to his iPod with the earphone in his ears. Yushiin, who she thought talked too much, is eating a pudding that she doesn't know where he got.

"Dinner's ready," she said, putting the dishes and chopsticks in the table. She get the food and settled it in the middle of the table. When no one seems to hear her, she said louder, "We're going to eat."

"If you want them to listen to you, shout at their ear," Yushiin chuckled.

She glared at him, " Why don't you do it?"

"It's your job," he shrugged.

"It's not my job to dragged you in front of the food," she sit down and get food. "Go and get starved to death."

"Don't be like that, Nobara-san," Ichiba said.

"Yeah, sorry we didn't hear you at first," Tsuchiya apologized, a silly grin curved in his mouth.

"Whatever," she said.

"Haibuki, let's eat," Ichiba touched Haibuki's arm.

"Hu- huh?" he said, confused. He took off his earphone.

"We. Are. Going. To. Eat," he repeated.

"Oh, s-sorry," he stood and went to his chair.

"Itadakimau~" They began to eat in silence. After they eat their food. Yushiin and the others went in the bathroom to brush their teeth. Haibuki helped her in washing the dishes. He always do. She smiled.

"Well, then, good night," she said.

"Good night," he answered.

In the morning, all the guys already went school. Nobara checked their gate and rushed to the school.

_I'm going to be late!" _she panicked. _Why did they not wake me? _She's really pissed. She arrived at school barely late. Thank God, she made it. The class passed by very smoothly. After class, she went in the gym and saw that everyone is already there except for her.

"Hi, Nobara-san," Rena ran to her immediately. Coach Shima smack her with the clip board in the back of the head because of this.

"Go back to your practice!" she roared. Rena scratch the part where it hit.

"Ouch," she moaned. "Coach, you're so mean."

"At least she didn't make you practice to death," Kanako said.

"You too, Kaeru," Shima poited at Kanako.

The girls laughed. "Why are you late, Nobara?"

"It's my time to clean," she reasoned.

"Hmm," she murmured. "Well go on and practice."

The girls' volleyball practice for half an hour when coach Shima called them.

"We are going to play volleyball tomorrow," she said.

"Ehh?"

"Against who?"

"Where?"

"Do we have a competition?"

"Is it against each other?"

They asked her all at once. "Wait! Wait! One at a time." They subdued their voices.

"We are going to play against the guys," she started.

"Ehh?" they said again. "B-but."

"Let me finished first okay?" she said, annoyed. They went silent.

"The boys' volleyball's coach and I agreed to let our teams to joined in the practice game for three days," she looked at the girls who were listening intently. "Of course it's not a girls vs. boys game. We are going to shuffle our team players then create two teams containing both genders."

"So, you mean, half of us were going to be part of half of the boys as a new team?" Tomo asked.

"Maybe," she shrugged.

"Maybe?"

"I mean, it's a shuffle. The other team could have two guys and four girls, or the other way around," she explained.

"Why is that?" they asked, confused.

"It's a shuffle. You are lucky if you formed a team with the greatest player, but not fortunate enough if you went with the weak," she grinned. "So you need to pick your balls very carefully."

She turned her back and walk. Then she halted and stopped when she reached the door, she turned around and said, "We are going to the new gym to set the team and to have you guys talk to your new team."

"Waahh!" Kanako shouted. "This game will be exciting." They chuckled.

"I wish I can play with Haibuki," Tomo said.

"Ayiiee," Mochida teased her. She blushed.

"But what if things turned out like this," Nobara said. Then began drawing pictures in the white board. All girls looked at what she was doing.

The picture contained all the numbers then the girls picked all the same number and they were going to play together against the guys.

"Yes, that's another possibility," Mochida nodded.

"W-what if we cannot defeat them, if that will happen?" Goto said.

"Don't worry, we girls won't let them win," Nobara assured her.

"Come on." They went to the mew gym. The guys were all waiting for them. Apparently, they already hear about it from their coach.

The girls all lined up in the corner. Someone snickered. Goto and Rena shuddered, Tomo and Nobara glared. Kanako and Mochida cracked their knuckles.

"Stop that guys," Coach Shima said.

"They started it," Mochida complained. Shima shut her up with her sharp eyes. "Hmmp."

"Well, it's like this. There are two colors for this papers, one is red and the other is white. You were going to pick for the paper and open it, the number inside is your number and the color is your team color. There were 12 papers and each of them has number 1-6 in every color."

"It means that the red color has 1-6 numbers and the white has 1-6 numbers," they explained.

"Uhmm, how could we not see if it is red or white so that we wouldn't pick the color we want?" Tsuchiya asked.

"The pen we use to write the numbers in the indicator. They were all white papers but ther red team's number was written in red and the white team's number is written in black, so you could see your number clearly."

"Okay then, girls, line up and pick. Don't tell what your team color and number is yet," Shima said.

Nobara- red, four

Tomo- white, six

Goto- white, two

Rena- red, six

Kanako- red, three

Mochida- white, one

"Okay guys, pick," the other coach said.

Yushiin- white, four

Haibuki- red, two

Tsuchiya- red, five

Tomonori- white, three

Kazuya- red, one

Tachibana- white, five

"Okay we should start. Red members lined up to the left, and White to the right, Shima and coach #2 said.

Nobara, Rena, and Kanako lined up to the left, while Tomo, Goto, and Mochida lined to the right. The guys who saw this think:

"Yes, I'm with Nobara-san," Haibuki.

"Ugh, why did I picked white?" Yushiin.

"Lucky, it's Nobara-san" Tsuchiya.

"I'm with Mochida-san," Tomonori.

"Where's my girlfriend, wish she's playing," Kazuya.

"Woah, I'm with the famous setter," Tachibana.

All of the guys went to their respective team too, and some of the girls were very upset, like Tomo, she really want to play with Haibuki like Nobara want to play with Yushiin. Oh well.

**Game practice # 1 will continue in the next chapter. Please look forward to it. And also, a cool, splashing game for three days. Love part in this story will be in the omakes after each chapter.**


	2. Omake I

**Hi minna~san! This is a omake for Crimson Hero. Remember I said their will be an omake every after chapter. :) Hope you'll like it!**

Nobara is taking the subway today. She promise her mom that she'll come home this weekend. She already told the guys about it so that they wouldn't get angry if she wasn't in the dorm this weekend.

Miles away from the subway, in the Beniiro Dorm for boys, Yushiin shouted, "Where is Nobara?"

The guys who also stay there looked up then went back to what they were doing.

"Hey, aren't you going to answer me?" he said.

"Didn't she said that she's going home this weekend?" Haibuki said quietly.

"She did?" he asked the others.

They all nodded. "Eh? I didn't hear her say anything."

"Maybe, she doesn't want to say goodbye to you."

"It's because you were so mean to her."

"She doesn't really care for you."

"She hates you."

"Stop! Stop!" he said then stomped toward his room. He opened the door and banged it closed. They all chuckled, he definitely hear them laughing at his back. _Grrr. _


	3. Game 2 Omake 2

**Sorry for the wait.. Let's see, I promise you a chapter and omake.. :) please look forward for this.**

**Practice with boys, the girls need to show off their talent.**

* * *

First Practice..

Line up, bow..

"Red team, ball," Coach Shima said.

"Rena," Nobara said.

"Yes," she nodded. She went at the back left and throw the ball in the air, then she strike. Bam! The ball went smoothly to the other side.

Yushiin got it, the ball went to Tomo and she set it gracefully. Tomonori strike it but Kanako and Nobara block it. The ball went the other side but Mochida strike it hard to the opposite side. Haibuki got the ball then set it while Nobara strike it back. The ball is in! Whistle!

"Point, red," the referee said. "Ball, red."

Nobara strike the ball, Yushiin got it and strike back but Haibuki and Kazuya block it. Tomo set it for Mochida and she strike, team red didn't got it. Whistle!

"Point, white. Ball, white," he said.

Mochida strike the ball, and Nobara and Kanako block it, but Tomo and Yushiin jump to block it from the other side.

"I won't let you!" Yushiin said.

"Oh no," Kanako jump again and strike it.

She got the ball this time. "Point, red. Ball, red."

She grinned.

"You're doing great," Tomo smiled. As a captain, she's very glad.

"That's really too much, you know," Tsuchiya said. "They've got both captain in that side."

"Not our fault," they grinned.

"We've got the third year captain," Nobara said, smiling at Kazuya-sempai.

"And we've got Haibuki," Rena said.

"It's 2 to 1," Kazuya said. "Let's get going."

Kanako strike the ball.. this game continued until the third set.

Winner for the first day: Red team.

"Wahh, that's cool!"

"Yehey!"

"Good game. Good game."

They all hug and laughed together, even the guys who lose.

"Now, they need to feed us!" Yushiin said.

"Why don't we go to my house?" Nobara asked.

They look at her, brows rising.

"Well, the food is great," she smiled, even though she felt it faltering.

"Then let's go," they said.

* * *

Nobara's residence.. Sumishiyo..

"Mom," she called.

"Lady! You're home!

"Lady's home"

"And she's with friends"

"Hi nice to meet you. I'm Nobara's nanny from when she's a kid."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Nice to meet you"

They greet each other.

"Why don't you ask your friends to come in, Nobara?" her mom said.

"Ah, yes," she looked at them. "Please come in."

They went inside, where they received guest and client. Please stay here. The guys and the girls took off their shoes and went in her house. They sat in the tatami in front of the two short leg tables.

"Sister!" Soka exclaimed.

Nobara stood and hugged her sister. "Long time no see!"

"Right!  
She smiled, then looked at the others. "Ah! Nice meeting you."

"Wahh!" Mochida laughed. "Nobara, your sister is cuter than you."

Soka blushed, "Ahmm, I'm going to get the food. Please wait."

"Let me help you," Nobara said, she knew that If she stayed with them, they'll ask too many question and they'll only going to tease her.

When everything is ready, they all eat and talk about things that doesn't have any importance at all.

"I see that you are happy, nee-san," Soka said.

"It's 'cause thanks to you," she beamed at her sister.

"Well, at least we made compromise with mom," she said.

"Yes," she giggled.

* * *

The group said goodbye, and Nobara was going with them.

"Mom, I'll see you," she said.

Her mom didn't smile but she could see that she's happy for her.

"Take care," she said quietly.

"Visit again, nee-san," Soka said.

"Young lady, please come with your friends again."

"We had a great time," her friends said.

"The food was great. Nobara's right, it's really good," some of the guy said..

"Thank you, we appreciate it."

"Come on," Nobara offered.

"Bye"

* * *

**Minna~san, let me write the omake for this chapter here! Because it's hard to open another document again.**

**Omake 2**

"Nobara," he caught her attention. "Where do you want to go for our first date?"

Her eyes twinkled. "Date?"

"Y-yes," he said.

"Then I want to go to.." she stop to think. "Uhmm..to... aquarium?"

"Aquarium?" he asked, looking dubious. "What about park or zoo or amusement park?"

"Amusement park?" she asked, she grinned more. "Okay, then we'll go to the zoo next time, then to..."

"Okay.. okay.." he said.

* * *

In the amusement park...

"What do you want to ride first?" he asked. She point at the roller coaster. He went white.

"You're afraid?" she asked, her eyes glinting.

A challenge, he like that. "No, of course not."

They bought ticket and line up, when they were all secure in each seat. The machine start. At first, it's slow then, "Wahhhhhhhh"

Yushiin screamed more, Nobara's laughing beside him.

When it's finished, he's so dizzy, he vomit everything he ate from breakfast. Nobara went to buy water for him. He gurgled and wash his face.

"I'm not going to do that anymore," he said.

Nobara only laughed.


	4. Game 3 Omake 3

**Hi minna~san! This is the third chapter for Crimson Hero: A sport with omake for love. You see, I planned to write a chapter and an omake for every chapter that I write, but there's no really time for typing so I'm sorry if the chapters are sometimes a bit short.**

* * *

Two days after the first mixed practice..

The two teams went to a different places to practice. The red team, who are going to Haibuki and Nobara's elementary school, and the white team, which chose to practice in the open court at the parks in Yushiin's neighborhood.

The red team...

"Come on," Kazuya instructed them. "Run! Jog! Sprint!" Kazuya, the third year captain, made his teammates run all the way around the campus.

"Hiiiyaa!"

"Hiya" they repeated.

"This is quiet embarrassing," Nobara whispered to Rena. Rena giggles, even though breathless.

"I mss doing this," Kanako put her arms up to the sky. "Wheee!"

"The girls will run another lap later," Kazuya said.

"Ehhh!?"

* * *

The white team..

"If you don't work hard, I am going to whip you," Yushiin and Tomo said together. Apparently, this group has two captain. Wonder why? Because the other team has: Kazuya... Nobara... and Haibuki! They even have Kanako!

"More! More! More!" Yushiin shouted. "Ahahahaha"

"Ugh," Mochida panted. "Why don't they let us rest?"

"I'm tired already," Goto complained.

Tomonori passed them and he's whistling.

"Keh, I'm so annoyed about that guy," Mochida said. She run as fast as she can so that she could keep up with him.

When they finished their laps, everyone were gasping and trying to catch their breath. Some went to the faucet to cool down their hair and face.

* * *

The red team...

"What do you think they're doing?" Kanako asked Nobara.

"Do you want to sneak?" she grinned.

"Hey, you guys!" Haibuki stopped them. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Uhmm, eh.." Nobara and Kanako scratched their head and slumped away. They went to Rena and sit beside her. Rena laughed at them.

"We are going to practice striking after your break so rest well," Kazuya said.

"Yes captain," they murmured in their breaths. He sneered at them, they chuckled.

* * *

The white team..

"Ahhhh," Tomonori sighed. "So good."

"Heh," Mochida smirked.

"Why are you smirking?" he asked.

"You sound like you're climaxing or something," she said lawlessly.

Everyone laughed. He reddened then glared at her.

"I'll tell Tsuchiya on you," he warned.

"And what the heck does he do to me?" she said, annoyed.

"You're his girl, right?" he said, grinning.

Before she could answer, everyone give their opinion, asked their question, gasped in disbelief.

"No!" she shouted. "Wait! Wait! Stop"

They look at her, "No way!" She said indignantly.

"I thought that you two were..." Tomo hanged the words.

"Nooooo!"

* * *

The red team..

"Did you hear that?" Nobara asked Rena.

"Concentrate on you strike," Haibuki said.

"Keh," she said. Then she strike it on Tsuchiya.

"Wahh!" he shouted. He tried to catch the ball, but failed.

"You too," Kazuya said.

Kanako strike it, Kazuya strike back. But Nobara got the ball and she set it, the ball went to Rena, and she beat it to Kanako. Kanako beat the ball and Haibuki and Tsuchiya blokced it. But Nobara and Kanako jump too, and blocked it. The ball went in.

"That's great!" Rena said. The girls hugged.

"They are beating us," Kazuya said. "We shouldn't let them."

"Hai!" Tsuchiya and Haibuki shouted.

* * *

The white team..

"Hah Hah...Hah.." the white team were all exhausted already.

"Spirit! More spirit!" Yushiin shouted.

"I can't..anymore," Tachibana said.

"You can do it senpai," Yushiin pushed.

This team is doing jumping and blocking. And because they were putting so much effort in it, they were already exhausted.

"My legs are cramping," Goto complained.

"We don't have much more time," Tomo said. "Okay, I think that's enough."

"We should practice beating and striking," Yushiin said.

"Ugh," they said sounding like they are aching over.

"Go!"

And so it goes on and on.. these two teams trying their best in their practice.

**Tomorrow, the second part of the game is going to happen.. are the red team will win, or the white team will have their comeback!**

**Stay tuned!**

* * *

**Omake No. 3  
**

"Nobara-san," Yushiin called her.

"Yes?"

She turned to face him. Then.. smack.. their lips met.

"Wahhhhhhh! O God, O God." she breathe quickly and her hands put up her face like protecting it from something.

Yushiin pouted then grinned, "Heh, What a stupid reaction."

"What did you say?" Angry Nobara throw her slippers at him.

"Wahh" "Stop! Stop!"

* * *

"What happened to those two?"

"I don't know"

"They were lovey-dovey"

"Really?"

"NO WAY!" The two denied immediately.


	5. Game 4 Omake 4

**Hi minna-san.. You see, the reason why it's been along time since I update this story was because of the new school year.**

**As for this story, I think that the romance factor is being wiped out by the sport genre. But let me clear things, this story is about the sport, and that Nobara and Yushiin were already together in this story. I just want to show some game but I think that this story is kin of boring already so I was thinking of making many drabbles/omakes and stop the story from the last chapter.  
If I have a chance to continue it, then God is with me.**

* * *

"Haibuki! Yushiin called him. "Wait!"

He was breathing so hard when he stopped beside him.

"What is it?"

"Have you seen Nobara?"

Haibuki's brows meet at the center of his forehead. "No!"

"Then what about Tomo?"

"Who cares?"

"Oh God! I heard they went to a goukon."

"What?"

And Haibuki run where he last seen them.

"Hmm, so he knew where they are. That Haibuki. Wait!"


	6. Game 5 Omake 5

**Hello Minna-san, it's ben a long time since I updated. I am so sory for the wait. As you know, I stop the story already and I just wrote drabble for the previous chapter. However, I might end the story so that I could write make it complete.**

* * *

The next practice, both red teams and white teams are very enthusiastic and energetic. The game lasted until five in the afternoon and the white team won.. of course, they need to celebrate which means free food, drinks, and party-party!

"Whew," Yushiin sigh. "And why are in the dorm? Where are the girls?"

"They are with Nobara," Haibuki said. "It seems that they are very tired and coach allowed them to bunk here tonight."

"Do they know that Nobara is staying here with us?"

"No," Tsuchiya said. "Even the coaches except Nobara's aunt, doesn't know that she's staying here."

"Hmm, well, I don't know if that's good," Yushiin said. "Come on, let's sleep too, half of the guys are dead in the living room already."

Late at night... The girls sneak to see how the guys are faring.. They chuckled softly when they saw the sleeping faces of the boys. They taught of getting pictures of them but they don't want the guys to caught them admiring the view saw they just stare.

They heard something in the kitchen and they run to their room, the guys who were "sleeping" smiled slowly and opened one of their eyes. They began to laugh as they know that the girls are checking them out.

Omake 5

"Nobara," Yushiin called out to her.

"Huh," she said, then turned to look at him.

"When will you start learning to hide your underwe-"

Yushiin didn't finished his sentenced because Nobara slip and struggle on four, her skirt went up and Yushiin saw her underwear.

"Ouch," she moaned. "What are you saying again?" She asked as she stand and fix her skirt.

"Um.. nothing," he said. "Bye"

White..white..white..white..BAM!

"Ouch," he whispered, very embarrassed and blushing hard.


End file.
